Venom
; Just a Taste.JPG | Description = When referencing Venom of the main Marvel universe, you are likely referencing Peter Parker's rival photographer Eddie Brock, who was the second recipient of the Venom Symbiote after Peter. However, you could actually be referencing several different characters who have taken on the symbiote as well as the Venom name for a period of time: An extremely temporary owner of the symbiote; Currently deceased. |Box2 Image = 080 Venom (MacDonald Gargan).png |Box2 Text = Mac Gargan A long time Spider-Man rival previously known as Scorpion. |Box3 Image = Venom Vol 2 2 Textless.jpg |Box3 Text = Flash Thompson Spider-Man's number-one fan who was given the symbiote by the United States Army. }} You could also be referencing The Venom Symbiote itself, a symbiotic organism from another planet who feeds on adrenaline and grants spider-like powers to its owner. The 'Alternate Reality Versions' described below are alternates of the longest-running Venom, Eddie Brock. Alternates of the others are described in the 'Others' section. | Alternate1 = Eddie Brock Jr.; Venom (Norman Osborn III).jpg | Alternate2 = 982 | Alternate3 = 2149; Venom1 2149.jpg | Alternate4 = 29007 | Alternate5 = 5631 | Alternate6 = 20051 | Alternate7 = 70701 | Alternate8 = 71004 | Alternate9 = 901220 | Alternate10 = 91110 | Alternate11 = 92100 | Alternate12 = 957 | Alternate13 = 808122 | Alternate14 = 99062 | Alternate15 = 70237 | Alternate16 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN028); Venom1234.jpg | Alternate17 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN030); No_Image_Male.jpg | Movies1 = Eddie Brock Jr.; Venom (Spider-Man 3) 1.jpg | Movies2 = | Television1 = 194111; Venom (Eddie Brock) (Earth-194111).jpg | Television2 = 751263 | Television3 = 26496; The Spectacular Spider-Man Season 1 1 Edward Brock (Earth-26496).jpg | Television4 = | Video Games1 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Ultimate_Spider-Man_(Video_Game)_Edward_Brock%2C_Jr._(Earth-TRN005).jpg | Video Games2 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Ultimate_Spider-Man_Total_Mayhem_Edward_Brock,_Jr_(Earth-TRN125).jpg | Video Games3 = 96169; MVC Venom.png | Video Games4 = 50701; Imperfect Venom.jpg | Video Games5 = 6109; Edward Brock (Earth-6109).png | Video Games6 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN006); No_Image_Male.jpg | Video Games7 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN009); venom web of shadows.jpg | Video Games8 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN017); Venomds.PNG | Video Games9 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN018); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN018) 001.jpg | Video Games10 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN022); No_Image_Male.jpg | Video Games11 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN026); No_Image_Male.jpg | Others1 = Venom Symbiote; Venom (Symbiote).jpg | Others2 = Venom Symbiote; Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 128 page 16.jpg | Others3 = Venom Symbiote; Wolverine Vol 3 71 page 5 Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-90210).jpg | Others4 = Venom Symbiote; What If Vol 2 44 page 24 Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-244121992).jpg | Others5 = Peter Parker; Spider Man 002.gif | Others6 = Peter Parker; Spider-Venom (Earth-1610).png | Others7 = Peter Parker; Spider-Man (Earth-615.9) 0001.jpg | Others8 = Peter Parker | Others9 = Peter Parker | Others10 = Mac Gargan; MacDonald Gargan (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Others11 = Mac Gargan | Others12 = Mac Gargan | Others13 = Mac Gargan; Mac Gargan.jpg | Others14 = Angelo Fortunato; Angelo venom-1-.jpg | Others15 = Angelo Fortunato | Others16 = Flash Thompson; Venom Vol 2 2 Textless.jpg | Others17 = Anne Weying; VenomSinnerTakesAll3.jpg | Others18 = Patricia Robertson; SheVenomII.jpg | Others19 = Venomm; Venomm.jpg | Others20 = Normie Osborn;Venom (Earth-982).jpg | Others21 = May Parker; May Parker (Earth-9997).jpg | Others22 = Kron Stone; Venom 20991st Appear.gif | Others23 = Venom | Others24 = Bruce Banner; What If Vol 2 4 page 20 Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1089).jpg | Others25 = Thor Odinson; What If Vol 2 4 page 23 Thor Odinson (Earth-1089).jpg | Others26 = Venom; Venom (Earth-58163).jpg | Others27 = Android; Ultimates_Vol_3_1_Page_4_Venom_(Android)_(Earth-1610)_th.jpg | Others28 = Frank Castle | Others29 = Wade Wilson; Venompool 0001.jpg | Related1 = Pork Grind; Venom Pork Grind.jpg | Related2 = The Demon | Related3 = Eddie Brock, Sr.; Ultimate_Spider-Man_Vol_1_33_Page_10_Eddie_Brock_Sr_(Earth-1610)_th.jpg | Related4 = Eddie Brock, Sr.; Ultimate Spider-Man (Video Game) Edward Brock Sr. (Earth-TRN005).jpg }}